A Forget Spell Gone Wrong
by mitsuidark-angel
Summary: What happens when the whole Shohoku team lost their memory? That's about it. Inspired by a Buffy episode.
1. The Prologue

AN: Whoa! I'm getting a little bit psychotic today? Anybody of you received that "genuine psychological test" blah? It is nice but sorry to say, I didn't get it right..  
  
And.Yeah, I also wrote the rebounds and fairytales story but I ran out of enthusiasm for it. If I could finish this 3-4-chaptered fic, time and natural stimuli will tell. Anyway I forgot who or what really gave me the idea for this fic. I remember now! Buffy's episode last Monday (Sept. 25, 2002-that is on studio 23). So it's about a what if.Boring clichéd blah. however I assume. I hate it when I forget what I'm about to say! Anyway, I don't own Slam Dunk, Mitsui, etc. (though I wish I did!). That is all. On with stuff.  
  
  
  
  
  
A Forget Spell Gone Wrong Chapter 1  
  
It was another sunny day in Shohokuville. Suddenly, a great ball of fire approached the peaceful town. Then, superman appeared right out of the bright sky and Johnny Bravo pestered the whole female race.  
  
[Wait a minute! That isn't the story I'm supposed to write today! Well I know it is a corny 'joke' but I can't think of anything to start a new fic. Anyway this isn't my first fic although it is my first in this pseudonym. Do you get it? Anyway, let me try again.]  
  
A Forget Spell Gone Wrong Chapter 1  
  
It was another sunny day in Shohokuville. No comets threatened them and superman had a hectic schedule so he couldn't visit and Johnny was so absorbed in making Hawaiian women puke, so the day was a normal one. Well, add the fact that Rukawa slept all throughout Algebra, Sakuragi boasted about his exceptional basketball skills, Ryota flirted with Ayako, Mitsui existed, cute and all, Gori looked awful and Kogure wore his glasses.  
  
They all had a happy typical life.  
  
So it seemed. However, it wasn't the truth for suddenly, Sakuragi discovered an old book in their house's attic. It was a book of spells. Sakuragi tried to pronounce an Incendio and nearly reduced his apartment to ashes.  
  
He was convinced of the effectiveness of magic and its reality so he brought the book to school. In his enthusiasm, he forgot to sleep.  
  
"Damn it, I'm late!" he shouted as he ran and shoved things into his sports bag while he was trying to chew the chicken sandwich that was dangling from his mouth. He sure was, an hour late.  
  
"Good morning Hanamichi." His professor greeted him with a cynical smile. "You may as well start the day right by going out of this classroom." His classmates snickered as he went quietly out the door. Haruko threw him a helpless look.  
  
When he shut the door closed he gritted his teeth and cursed the professor for humiliating him in front of the whole class and Haruko. He tried a forget spell on their class, including their damned Algebra old maid prof. Then he entered the room like a cat and slipped into his chair. All of them forgot the scene. Sakuragi was even more convinced.  
  
Past Lunchtime. Sakuragi had cut his classes. He was up in the rooftop, practicing some spells.  
  
He realized he could perform one on Rukawa and Haruko.  
  
He recited a Latin poem and then went to basketball practice with a happy heart.  
  
Everybody was normal. Suddenly everybody fell asleep.  
  
When they woke up they completely forgot who they were.  
  
  
  
AN: That's all for chapter one. Crappy! I really suck at prologues! Forgive me! My grammar gets worse while I continue because I'm really sleepy. I know it's so stupid but I was just entranced by the Buffy episode. Please review. I'll heartily accept all reviews be it good or bad. Whatever! 


	2. The SMALL Problem

AN: Disclaimer Disclaimers. Nothing really special today. Sorry, my stimulus for enthusiasm just won't work today but a friend of mine persuaded me (And roughly persuaded me!) to write another chappie. However, without my stimuli I couln't write something worth reading. But I promised! So here I am with a stupid chapter. Bear with the type of blah I wrote.  
  
Note: The 2nd chapter time setting overlaps with the 1st.  
  
A Forget Spell Gone Wrong Chapter 2  
  
It was another sunny day in Shohokuville.  
  
But of course it wasn't a normal day because.  
  
No it isn't because of Armageddon or superman or Johnny Bravo.  
  
But because Kainantown, Ryonancity and Shoyoville decided to visit Shohokuville High.  
  
Does that mean trouble?  
  
Should we.call the police?  
  
But of course,  
  
They just dropped by to say hi.  
  
Big OOCiness.  
  
So they were a few of the people who dozed off after Sakuragi's spell took effect.  
  
It was about eight when they woke up. Ayako was leaning on Rukawa's shoulder, Mitsui was lying facedown on the court floor, Haruko was atop Kogure (yuck!), Maki was hugging Fujima tightly, Sakuragi was clinging onto a post, Ryo-chin was holding Kogure's glasses, so on and so forth.  
  
Sakuragi was the first to wake up.  
  
"Who am I?" he asked himself as the others began to regain consciousness. He observed his position and by it he judged that "I'm afraid of basketball and its balls that is why I'm clinging onto this post. Yes, I'm a genius to figure that out!"  
  
"Though," he added in a lower voice "I don't actually know who I am." He was lost in deep thought when he suddenly heard a burst of insulting laughter.  
  
"What is the matter?" he asked as he turned to look at the rest of the people inside the gym who were all looking at him and dying with laughter.  
  
"RED-HAIRED MONKEY!" they shouted in unison. This made Sakuragi blush but weird, he didn't hit anyone's head with his own.  
  
"Who are you?" Rukawa asked Ayako through the use of his eyes.  
  
"I have no idea."Ayako answered as she shook her head.  
  
"You two may pass as lovers!" Micchy teased. It made Rukawa blush pink all over up to the tip of his toes. Ayako shook her head furiously.  
  
"What about us? What about us?" Haruko excitedly asked the others as she pulled Kogure closer to her. "I don't remember anything but.he was atop me.Meaning he. Oh my! Oh my! Oh my!" Haruko pretended to blush and get shy.  
  
"Duh, is she always like that?" Sendo asked Ryo-chin who was adjusting his silver plated glasses.  
  
"I don't really know and care. However, don't you think I look much like a scholarly young student? I have discovered that through my looks." Ryo-chin asked him back.  
  
"Are we brothers?" Kenji asked Shinichi (Maki) who was still hugging him in a brotherly fashion.  
  
"Maybe. That is the only explanation I can accept." Maki answered as he stopped crushing Kenji and started to think deeply.  
  
"Actually, the first thing that came to my mind is that you are my father." Kenji boldly admitted. "You look like thirty-something years old."  
  
"Wait. Does anyone know who they are?" Kogure asked after thinking rationally. After that he tried to escape Haruko's grasp.  
  
He received empty-expression headshakes. Everything fell dead silent.  
  
"We all have amnesia." Ryo-chin concluded.  
  
"Look! My name is Sakuragi Hanamichi."  
  
" How did you figure that out?" Micchy asked he was jumping all over the place.  
  
"I want a milkshake." Gori's large voice stopped everyone's thinking.  
  
"How do you know you like milkshake? For all you know, you could have hated it." Haruko stuck her tongue out.  
  
" Shut up. I remember something vague but I'm sure it's a milkshake." Gori replied.  
  
"Okay. So let's analyze everything. It looks like we're in a basketball court. In a gym. We are. basketball players? It seems so.looking at the jerseys we are wearing." It was an intelligent observation from Kogure who was being squashed to death by Haruko's embrace.  
  
"You know, you are so intelligent. And you play basketball. Wow. I remember dreaming about a handsome, cool and great basketball player like you. I'm so happy I still remembered you!" Haruko shrieked like a siren.  
  
"How about us?" Sendo asked as he yawned.  
  
"Brainy, get to work! I'm a genius! I'm a philosopher! I'm a scholar! I'm supposed to unravel this mystery!" Ryo-chin pounded his head as he went about the court running like a raving lunatic.  
  
"Basketball." Mitsui.  
  
"My hero! My beloved!" Haruko.  
  
"Tensai."  
  
"Brother."  
  
"Father."  
  
"Milkshake."  
  
"Waaahhh!!! I'm getting crazy!!!"  
  
End of Chapter 2.  
  
AN: I know it's kindda short for a chappie but at least! I'm already tired and my brainy had a loose screw so I must stop. Actually, we have a LONG test tomorrow in Pinoi that also serves as our quarterly test. I haven't studied. To hell with it! And I also got a long test in literature. I really ought to study. Enough blabber. I almost forgot. I'm not really sure if Kogure's glasses are silver-plated. Does anyone know what kind of frame Kogure uses? Answers will be highly appreciated. Thanks for reading my fic. Please review to help me 'beautify' my fic. I mean, IMPROVE my fic. Thanks! ^_^ 


End file.
